


[勇維勇]肢體接觸20題

by baddreamdiver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddreamdiver/pseuds/baddreamdiver
Summary: 他們認識以來的20次肢體互動互攻偏勇維,但沒有直接描寫到過程





	

01.  
「勇利，再放鬆一點。」  
好痛，感覺像被撕裂開一樣。  
他努力想放鬆自己，大口大口的吸著氣，被眼淚阻擋的視線一片模糊。維克多雙手都在他身上，燙熱又堅定，完全不容拒絕。  
「沒事的勇利，交給我。你放輕鬆就好。」  
「……我、我沒辦法。這是極限了。」  
「你可以的，加油，再往前一點。」  
「好痛–不行！我受不了了！」  
維克多重重嘆了一口氣，放開他站了起來。  
「勇利你這樣不行啦！肚子上一圈肥肉就算了，筋還這麼硬！之前沒比賽都在偷懶不練習嗎？」  
「……是我的錯，非常抱歉。」

 

02.  
「尤里也踹你了啊。」  
「是啊，他還挺討厭我的……等等，也？」  
俄羅斯人一瞬間笑成了心型嘴，攬住他的肩膀晃了晃：「那孩子只會對自己看重的人暴力相向喔~真討厭的話他根本懶得理你，跟壞脾氣的小貓一樣~」  
「臭老頭我聽到了！」

 

03.  
「勇利，過來這裡。」  
他摘了眼鏡盤腿坐下，維克多在他身後劈里啪啦的不知在找什麼：「勇利平常上場都是梳背頭吧。」  
「嗯。需要改嗎？」  
「不必啊，讓觀眾看清楚你的臉是好事。而且勇利的臉型很適合。啊，你有美人尖欸。」對方移到他正前方，用手指撩起他的瀏海往後梳，仔細打量著他。被這麼近距離的看著感覺有點緊張，而且他還沒戴眼鏡。勇利乾脆把眼睛一閉裝死，自欺欺人地假裝對方也看不到他。

 

04.  
「勇利–還在睡啊，馬卡欽去叫他起床吧。」維克多親親愛犬的頭頂又放開手，看著牠輕車熟路用鼻尖推開勇利的房門，隨即搖著尾巴鑽進房間裡。  
雖然勇利和馬卡欽感情好他很開心，但勇利不介意馬卡欽自由進出自己房間還是讓他有點吃味。連他自己都沒有這種許可，直接闖進去又很不禮貌。  
然而馬卡欽一去不回。杵在門口等了幾分鐘後，維克多還是忍不住拉開房門偷看—他的好狗狗完全沒盡到當鬧鐘的職責，反而鑽進被窩靠在還在打呼的勇利身邊，發現他探頭進來還對他搖尾巴，一點要離開的意思都沒有。  
馬卡欽你這個叛徒！  
算了，勇利看起來睡得很熟，就讓他們多睡一下吧……

 

05.  
「沒想到長谷津的夏天原來這麼熱，馬卡欽差不多該剃毛了。」  
「現在還不到最熱的時候。真利姐––小維以前的剃毛刀還在嗎？」  
「在儲藏室裡啊。不過勇利，你還記得馬卡欽比小維大多少嗎。」  
「……還是送寵物店吧。」

 

06.  
「能讓勇利這麼享受我很開心，真的。但、可不可以別抓我的頭髮……」

 

07.  
他醒來時身邊只有窩成團的馬卡欽。全身黏膩的感覺不太舒服，維克多大概先去洗澡了。  
已經快中午了，浴池裡應該不會有人。勇利抱著換洗衣物晃下樓，不料在烏托邦大廳遇上了鄰居大叔。雖然是從小和附近的叔叔伯伯一起洗澡長大的，但這種時候他可不想和別人分享自己的隱私。  
謝天謝地，大叔沒有開口招呼，只是滿臉欣慰的拍拍他的肩膀，就低聲念著『孩子大的真快』往食堂去了。  
一頭霧水的勇利望著大叔瀟灑離去的背影，視線一路看到矮桌邊不知所措的維克多，被幾個竊笑不止的大叔大嬸包圍著。當他看見勇利時瞬間表情一亮，伸手招他過去，浴衣領口被帶動著滑開，暴露出肩頸上一塊鮮紅的痕跡---  
完了。  
也許不用洗澡了，去外面跑一跑冷靜一下吧，或者跳到鏡川裡游個泳也不錯，還是乾脆淹死在裡面算了-----

 

08.  
「回去該洗澡了喔馬卡欽，身上都是沙子。走吧我們去沖水！」  
「汪汪！」  
「維克多你也是滿身沙子–不要貼上來啦！很癢！」勇利一把推開大笑著的俄羅斯人，但下一秒馬卡欽就歡快地跟著撲上來，直接把他壓回沙堆裡。

 

09.  
「只是簽名合照而已，沒想到小南他們會這麼激動。」  
維克多靠在他身上，安撫的蹭蹭他的肩膀，「他們都是勇利的粉絲嘛，好歹你也是日本第一。」  
「這次的成績是這樣沒錯，可是……」再說日本第一什麼的，和維克多根本不在同個量級上啊。  
「之前就想說了，勇利你的粉絲服務真是夠糟糕的，至少對支持你的人打個招呼嘛。」  
「欸？可是我沒那種知名度吧，只是因為我是九州出身的–」  
聞言維克多皺起眉坐直了身子，一把抓住他的臉頰開始搓圓捏扁：「南選手會生氣的喔勇利，他的偶像才不只這樣。」  
「維克多！」  
「喂喂你們兩個，這裡還有其他人啊。」西郡在駕駛座忍不住嘆氣，副駕駛座的美奈子憋笑憋到眼淚都要出來了。

 

10.  
「溫泉溫泉~~」  
「勇利，維醬好像喝醉了喔。」  
「維克多，喝酒不能泡湯啦–等等不要脫衣服！」勇利急忙撲上去阻止正準備在大廳裡脫浴衣的某人，幸好對方發現抱住他的是誰後沒有繼續掙扎，反而開心的纏到他身上–等等這沒有比較好，那些酒友大叔們都在笑啊！  
說好的俄羅斯人的好酒量去哪了……

 

11.  
那雙溫和的手穿過沾滿肥皂泡的髮絲貼上他的頭皮，沿著後腦杓輕輕揉動，舒服到讓他忍不住閉上眼睛。維克多滿足的嘆了口氣，順著對方的動作微微後仰。  
「勇利難得這麼體貼呢。」  
「網路上說這樣可以減少掉髮––好好好是我錯了！請不要捏我肚子！」

 

12..  
整個洗手間裡只有他們急促的呼吸聲。  
他雙手撐在牆上閉起眼睛，喘了好一陣了呼吸才慢慢平復下來。  
果然年紀大了體力有差嗎……不過他還是會在洗手間裡幹壞事的年紀，應該只是太激動了。  
他的選手依然雙手環在他腰上，但現在只是為了支撐他，還沒戴回眼鏡的臉上泛著潮紅，喘著氣呆呆地望著他，好像還不太確定自己剛剛做了什麼，表演服那半截裙襬上還沾了幾點水漬。  
維克多忍不住微笑，抽了幾張面紙幫勇利擦乾淨，三兩下把他的選手打理回能見人的模樣，再披上運動外套後便把勇利往外推：「回去看比賽吧。現在應該到雷奧了。」  
「欸？可是維克多還沒–」  
「我自己處理就行了。勇利身為選手，還是回去看同場對手的表現吧。」  
勇利不太情願地抓著他的面紙套不放，微微皺眉的擔心表情配上玩偶更可愛了。維克多安撫的在他唇邊輕啄一下，把面紙套抽回來，勇利這才甘願放手，不過還是又多討了幾個吻才依依不捨地離開。  
腿還有點發軟。維克多靠在廁所門上，回想起剛剛他們兩個青少年般的舉動，忍不住抱著面紙套傻笑起來。  
但現在不是傻笑的時候，有個人正在等他呢，動作要快點才行。

 

13.  
「剛剛那個吻被實況轉播了喔勇利！SNS整個爆炸了！」  
「Really？勇利我們再來一次！」  
「批集！不要拍啦！」  
「別擔心~我不會發出去的~只是想珍藏這一刻。  
「吃火鍋的時候你也這樣講！」

 

14.  
「維克多，該起來了。」  
「Noooooooooooooo~~再讓我睡一下。」維克多整個人捲起被子翻過身，用枕頭蓋住臉阻擋陽光。勇利好笑的拉開枕頭去戳他髮旋，維克多含糊地哀號著『勇利竟然欺負我』，掙扎幾下把頭也藏到棉被下面。最後勇利也放棄抓他出來了，乾脆整個人趴在他身上。  
「我還以為你是晨型人欸。」  
被子底下傳來模糊的笑聲，「怎麼可能。」  
「可是維克多之前在我家都很早起啊。」  
「當然啊，哪有教練比學生晚起的。」  
「那現在你在幹嘛？維克多教、練。」  
「今天又沒事……讓我睡到十點啦。」  
「已經十點了。」  
「不管，我要繼續睡。」  
「好啦好啦。記得我們中午要跟其他選手聚餐，這次不准喝酒。」

 

15.  
他的大腦還在迴盪著噩耗嗡嗡作響，勇利已經行動起來，一路拉著他回到飯店房間，把他推進浴室裡。感覺恐慌到有點反胃。他對著鏡子做了好幾個深呼吸，又用冰水洗臉才勉強鎮靜下來。  
等他走出浴室，勇利已經打包好大部分的行李，正抓著手機在查訂票資訊：「直達九州的航線今天沒有，但兩小時後往東京的還有位子，落地之後四小時轉福岡。跟之前一樣成田轉羽田記得嗎？維克多先把西裝換掉吧。手機我幫你拿去充電了，護照一樣放在大衣左邊口袋裡。」  
他像機器人一樣照著勇利的口令行動，櫃台幫他叫了計程車。勇利原本還打算陪他去機場，再三保證著『我一個人沒問題的』、『不是第一次比賽了』，又把自己的圍巾解下來幫他戴上。直到維克多轉身準備離開，才在玻璃門上看清楚勇利強作鎮定的倒影。  
真是的，自己身為教練兼本地人，明明應該是他照顧勇利啊。  
他忍不住回頭把勇利拉進懷裡。這種時候再多道歉也不夠，只能叮嚀著『有問題就找雅克夫求救』之類的話。  
勇利像快哭出來一樣深深吸氣，但最後只是用力抱緊他又放開，什麼都說不出來。

 

16.  
他們在計程車後座緊靠著彼此，馬卡欽整隻打橫趴在他倆腿上，尾巴一下一下甩著。  
「維克多這幾天很擔心吧，感覺都沒睡好。」他的教練眼窩泛青一臉憔悴，三天份的淡色鬍渣雖然在燈光下不明顯，但貼在臉上就很扎人了。  
「怎麼可能不擔心，竟然讓勇利一個人比賽，身為教練我真是夠失職的。」維克多整張臉埋在他頸窩裡低聲喃喃。勇利安慰的揉著他的背脊親吻他，忍不住因為對方熟悉的溫度和重量就靠著自己而開心起來。  
不管GPF最後怎麼結束，至少他們現在完全屬於彼此，他別無所求了。

 

17.  
「所以你們幹嘛十二月跑去游泳–哇啊啊！」  
「不准趁機摸勇利屁股！他有主了！」  
「真小氣。沒咖啡喝至少給點福利嘛。」

 

18.  
「對不起，都是我的錯。」  
「那你有打算改嗎。」  
「……」  
維克多低頭躲開他伸過來擦眼淚的手，繃著臉轉過身去：「如果不會改就沒必要道歉了。反正結果都一樣。」

 

19.  
「你們兩個白癡還要抱多久！工作人員都要關燈了！」  
「啊，尤里奧，恭喜奪金！」  
「頒獎早就結束了老頭子，等我打破你的六連貫再來說吧！」  
「哈哈哈，怎麼可能，要贏也是勇利會贏吧。」  
「……豬排丼你不退役了？」  
「嗯，我想再跟維克多一起挑戰一年。」  
「這次一定會奪金喔~」  
「豬想拿金牌才沒那麼容易，你們兩個給我等著。」

 

20.  
「你願意再跟我跳一次舞嗎，維克多？這次我不會忘記的。」

 

00.  
「連續贏了兩個人挺了不起的。但你還跳得動嗎？」  
日本男孩打了幾個酒嗝後摘下眼鏡咧嘴一笑，紅棕色的雙眼閃著銳利的光，「這、這不算什麼。放馬過來吧維克多！我不會放水的！」  
他忍不住跟著微笑起來：「當然，我也不會手下留情的喔。但首先你得把褲子穿上。」


End file.
